Farmers, Planters, and Sorcerers
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: Two orphans roll into Tree Blossom Village. James and Jamie, grandchildren of Jack Moon, are there for other reasons except the farm. What is the reason? Why are they there? I'll read your story if you read mine.
1. Default Chapter

Ok... I know what you are probably thinking right now. Why would a boy with his lack of talent write a story like this? Here's my question: Why not?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, but wishing I did is totally another thing. I own the characters but I don't own the grandparents or anyone like that. That's a bummer too, just to think about it.  
  
Farmers, Planters, and Sorcerers! Oh my!  
Chapter 1: New Life  
  
An old bus was riding along its routine on Interstate 299 towards the last stop, Tree Blossom Village. Inside the rusted piece of junk, 2 siblings sat waiting for their world to spice up as they sped towards their new home.  
  
The older sibling, James P. Moon, looked just like his grandfather; oak brown hair and eyes with an unstoppable and impressionable sense of adventure. He would go anywhere without the care of the world. The cares would only hit right after the adventure would end.  
  
The other sibling had shown tough endurance for a 9 year old living through 4 deaths in the family. Her blondish brown hair swayed violently from the open window.  
  
Her crystal blue eyes looked out the rusted open window, while radiating her immediate fear. She had always been the one to fear what could happen ever since her mother died. She didn't need to lose her older brother for anything.  
  
"Are you afraid?" James spoke calmly as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. Suddenly, he left forward, "Ow! Point in the back! Not good! Not good at all!"  
  
A smile grew on the girl's face as James felt the seat for a loose spring. She cracked out a laugh, but managed to subdue it before it got noticeable. James looked at her with well determined smile.  
  
"Is that the first time you did that since mother died?" James asked before he turned to feeling for the spring. She shook her head yes before her attention returned to the window.  
  
The bus arrived 12:00 A.M. just outside the small village. James grabbed his sister's hand and whispered, "Jamie, we're here."  
  
She snapped awake. New village. New people. New fears. Oh no!  
  
She wrapped herself up into a ball and pledged to herself that she wouldn't get off the bus. "Jamie, we don't have time for this!"  
  
She didn't move. "Jamie! Come on!"  
  
She still didn't move. "Ok, suit yourself! It's a long ride back to the orphanage!"  
  
Orphanage? She hated orphanages. How could they serve cockroaches for dinner? That was just plain disgusting! She unwrapped herself and rushed off the bus.  
  
The crisp air met them as they looked around. An old weathered sign hung over a gate. It read "Iris Farm."  
  
"Here we are!" James' face lit up with enthusiasm. Running to the gate with bags in hands, he kicked them open. "Ok, I'll fix that tomorrow."  
  
Jamie gave a small squeak. James turned around, "Nothing's wrong. Just come on!"  
  
The nine year old sped up and matched her brother's speed. They stopped looking at the field littered with stumps and huge rocks. "We'll have to deal with this later."  
  
They walked into the cottage that Grandpa Jack and Grandma Elli lived.  
  
It was roomy, Jack admitted as he looked at the one bed. Pulling out a few blankets out of a suitcase, he made himself a bed. Climbing into it, he fell fast asleep.  
  
Jamie sighed, "James, the work in head of us will be hard. Good night, my eldest brother."  
  
Please R&R! Flames welcome! Constructive Criticism welcome as well! Chapter 2 will be posted when I get at least 4 reviews! 


	2. The new way

OK. I'm sorry about this being so late so I'll make it short and deliver the next part later. Now, it is your turn to do something. yes, you as a reader. As you are reviewing this, please take part in our little experiment. Poll: If James were to fall in love (which will happen eventually) whom out of the grandchildren of the girls from the original girls from N64 would he marry? Lily, Popuri's grandchild (No connection to Harry Potter); Krista, Anne's grandchild; Marina, Maria's grandchild; or Ashley, Karen's grandchild.  
  
Chapter 2: The new way  
  
Jamie snuck passed the sleeping form she immediately recognized as her brother. Opening the door, she looked relieved as she gave off a soft sigh. She exited the cottage and looked towards the winking sky.  
If James ever found out that she had been doing this, he would blow his mind so to say. She knew that she couldn't do this often. The secret city of Cross, Nevada, was a dangerous place being the capital city of the Kingdom of Magic especially with the guards. Who knew what type of people lived there and what magic they used?  
She was wanted by an evil being and knew the person wouldn't stop to obtain his goal, her. The last time she was attacked, everyone turned a deaf ear except her brother. He was always there to encourage her.  
The full moon had gazed the night sky with a bit of comfort. But that wasn't enough thought Jamie as she sat down. A little chill ran down her spine and her heartbeat quickened. Someone was watching.  
She knew she should get back inside but didn't move. She would face this alone for the first time. There was a breeze and she turned around to see no one. Looking up, she saw a boy about 9 years older then her with brown hair. It was James.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Jamie snapped. He heeded no attention to her as he looked at the moon. Not happy without an answer, she whistled. No use. She whistled again. Still no answer. She whistled for the third time.  
"How many times are you planning to do that until I pay attention?" James asked quietly; his eyes not scanning her, but still focused on the moon. She shrugged. "So that is the case. It's like the night she was murdered."  
Jamie's eyes scanned him again finding a tear running down his face. She backed up before asking, "Who? You don't mean the Princess of Summoners?"  
His head knotted and he found himself on a balcony sitting on railing. He looked around. It looked like the castle of summons. A girl in royal clothing walked out. She looked 17 with blonde hair and her blue eyes looked at James intently.  
"So how long have you been sitting there, my loyal sorcerer?" She asked as she moved beside of him. His face contained shock and puzzled at the same time. She didn't mind him there, but she, the Princess of Summoners, was dead.  
"Not long," He replied still shocked. "But how? You're supposed to be dead!"  
"Truly, I am," She answered smiling and holding up a finger. "But you in your position can talk to me in daydreams. My spirit can communicate to you this way. Although I'm dead, I will always be here. Now, your sister is calling you and you better answer her."  
Just like he got to the balcony, he was back on the roof of the cottage. He looked down at Jamie who was equipped with a rock ready to throw. He smiled and her face filled with confusion. "Now that was interesting."  
She craned her head to see him better as her face still full of confusion. She started to open her mouth to talk, but was cut off by James, "Tonight is a very good night, but something will happen tomorrow. I can't put my finger on it, but it won't involve you. I promise."  
Turning to the horizon, she saw light approaching. The new day was upon them. 


End file.
